Lost Admist The Trees
by i-am-judge
Summary: Set on the planet of Pandora, the regret of a man changes history of his world, but even has far reaching concequences in another dimension far different than his own, as his actions change the flow of history, be it for better or for worse.
1. Enter Pandora

Ok this is an Avatar and Naruto crossover, a warning to all the readers: There will be implied abuse and torture, also a few characters will have different personalities. Mainly Kyuubi and Madara, but the latter is only a set up to how the story is even possible. Please note that I don't own Naruto or Avatar, they belong to whoever owns them and I really couldn't care less, because as soon as this is on Fanfiction it is their property and I no longer have any rights to the work. With that said, I hope you enjoy a weird idea that I had and on a side note try and guess what Kyuubi's unique ability is as compared to the other Tailed Beasts. I changed a few things with the story line so I guess it could be considered an Alternate Universe for Konoha in the very brief instant where the story actually takes place in.

Konoha

In the spiraling mess of a city that is Konoha, there happened to be a man ancient compared to all others. Living long past the men and women of his era, he was nearly unmatched in combat. A small beaten child in front of him, the legacy of a man that rivaled his own strength; Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi in his child to save the town from destruction. Madara looked on the child's form in disgust, the townspeople and even some of Minato's close friends torment his legacy in some misguided form of petty revenge. A teacher and sole remaining pupil do all in their power to torment the child. A pupil's lightning covered fist through the chest, a locator seal from the teacher. The latter in the right hands could provide the child a sense of safety, but alas it is not. Given to a group of people completely blinded by hate, the child is reduced to a breathing mass of pain, which he caused. Living long past his rival, becoming an evil taint upon the world in hopes of receiving a challenge, the solo hope of that probably won't make it to his teenage years. Even if the child manages to make it to then, what would he have to look forward to; a murdering sociopath or a bumbling idiot in search of attention from people who should be have been vaporized by his pet. Sighing in resignation, finally realizing that he wouldn't go out in a blaze of glory, a final battle that would shake the very elemental nations to the core, forever remembered. Walking over to the child he places a hand on him, even in his pain induced state of unconsciousness he still manages to flinch away from the contact. A seal less jutsu later and a green glow is pouring from his hand onto the child, demon and demon tamer working together to patch together the child. Once all the wounds were closed and the children now in a painless slumber he decided to pay a visit to his pet.

In Naruto's Mindscape

Madara couldn't help but shiver in disgust, a child's mindscape shouldn't be a sewer. Hell he realized there were even six or so inches of brown muddy water on the floor. Nearly losing his temper he walks down the hall towards the direction of his pet. After a few minutes of walking he comes upon a sight that shocks him, a red cloud of demonic chakra is gently rocking the small six year old child back and forth. A gravelly voice rings out and says, "Here to gloat, or rip me out and kill another host?" The voice in the darkness slowly rose until it was a near growl at the end. Madara looked at the chakra and tried to move control it away from the child and to his utter shock he couldn't. The inhabitant of the cage must of seen the shock on his face and laughed as it said, "You can't control me anymore, even your evil eyes cannot make a me kill my kit."

"What do you mean your kit" Madara responded

"I am as much of a mother to him as my previous container. I fed him my chakra when he was in her womb, I made him better. Faster healing, lower pain receptors, denser muscles and a superior cardiovascular system are my own influence." The figure said as it stepped into his view. A towering fox, many stories tall, ripping the Yin part of itself from Minato before it could be separated; its size was many times greater than if it was split. Standing at around 500 feet tall it inspired an imposing visage.

"I have no intention of separating you, I have given up." Madara said as he laughed a dark dry chuckle. The giant fox looked on in confusion, seeing this he decided to elaborate, "I decided to send you and Naruto far away, with no way to ever come back to this village, and then destroy the village that spit upon their past heroes. With the 9th and greatest piece of the Juubi missing It can never be resurrected, while you retaining its greatest ability should be able to keep Naruto safe even inside the seal."

The great demon looked on in relief; a fight in the mind of the kit wouldn't have the greatest of consequences. The fox asked, "Where will we be sent?"

Madara laughed as he said, "That's the beauty of it I won't even know if I somehow manage to survive destroying this village. But first I need to put some survival and chakra usage on the off chance that you land in a hostile area." Using a forgotten memory jutsu Madara reached into the mental representation of his self and pulled out a blue swirling orb or light. Eerily reminiscent of Minato's signature jutsu, Madara looked at the cage and threw the orb lightly to the imposing fox; a cloud of red energy caught the orb and sent it gently onto the floor. Nearly done in the mindscape he walked over to the cage and ripped off nearly the whole seal. The fox looked at him in horror as the bars disappeared. "Your now a resident not a prisoner, if need be you can force yourself out and not kill the child. Your influence will be greater; you can lend him more power and even control his body if he gives you permission. Give him my knowledge if you feel it is necessary, you might need to make some biological changes. I'm using a stronger dimensional teleport, you can literally land anywhere, but thankfully intent does affect the technique." With his work done on the inside he disappears in a flash to appear outside once again.

In The Soon To Be Destroyed Konoha

Madara began the long sequence of hand seals to teleport the abused container away. A few minutes later, the thousand hand seal technique was done and an indentation began appearing in the air. Gently sucking the nearby air in, picking up the small blonde child he gently tosses him into the rift. He turns around and morphing his eye to the highest level he could begins spitting black fire in every direction, intending to cripple the village before he is brought down. Madara would go down in history as the destroyer of the village hidden in the leaf, managing to kill virtually all the shinobi before succumbing to chakra exhaustion, black fire burning for seven days after his death. Being particularly cruel to student and teacher, sparing the few innocents by sending them far away from the destruction; a ramen chief and small daughter in the Land of Samurai, Konoha was soundly destroyed by the combined might of the other four great nations. But Naruto was never seen nor heard from again, he was an unnamed casualty and the Kyuubi vanished with him. The only one who knew what happened died with a content smile of his face, his ambition achieved.

In Another Dimension

Naruto was just waking up, expecting to see the unforgiving stares of his abusers or the darkness of a dumpster; but to his shock he saw neither. A lush green forest greeted his waking world; a threatening growl greeted his ears. A towering blue creature greeted him, its sleek frame with the imposing visage of the flat quills extending from its head. The growl turned quickly into confusion as the panther-like creature gave into the natural curiosity that all cats seem to have. Lightly the big creature padded over to the small human. The big cat sat down in front of the terrified child and began sniffing him gently. The blood on the child's clothing and the fear aroused the big cats hunger. The cats demeanor changed as it decided to eat the unusual human in front of it. Before it could clamp its jaws and eat the meal, a massive presence forced itself into the mind of the panther. The terrified cat tried to flee, but the imposing presence held the cats mind in place. The gigantic fox moved one tall towards the cat's head, laying the tail gently upon its head images flashed through the cat's mind. A great sense of pain and sadness crushed the cat to the floor, images of the human it just tried to consume. Thrust out back into the real world the cat laid there for a few minutes trying to process what it had just seen. While the cat was trying to recover from the mental strain Naruto took the big cat's laying down as a sign to play with it. He began attempting to climb up on to the big cat's back. A few minutes later and he managed to be triumphantly on its back and realized that the cat didn't have fur. Decorating the body was a system of elaborate blue scales, creating a soft yet hard exterior. Naruto began gently running his hands along the cats back and was rewarded with a rumbling vibration deep within the Thanator. Encouraged by this Naruto reached out to feel the odd plate like scales now flat upon the back of the Thanator, Naruto began gently running his hands on the big scales. The Thanator unconsciously brought the tail up to Naruto's hand, the small pink vine-like structures extended and wrapped around Naruto's small wrists. Naruto began giggling as the pink tendrils tickled his skin, fear completely forgotten Naruto lay down on its back and wrapped his arms around the cat in an attempt of a hug.

The Thanator surged to its feet as it realized an unknown was on its back. About to shake the small human the memories surged to the forefront of her mind and stalled her movement. The Thanator felt a small warm feeling seeping into her back and realized it was the presence from before, jumping lightly in place the child remained firmly in place. She took off in a burst of speed, the child on her back giggling happily. Surging forward in a burst of speed ducking and dodging through the trees at a fast pace carry her passenger. Towards the Tree of Voices to give the Na'vi the strange human on her back. The lack of the face apparatus puzzled her. Something was strange about the resident of her back. Other human pasted out and became easy prey without the masks. They carried unusual forms of weaponry that spat fire and small pieces of metal; they were also much greater in size, and undeniably hostile. Then there was the strange giant creature, she shuddered just thinking about it. The Thing had the ability to snuff her out without much effort, seemingly even larger than even the largest of trees in the forest.

A Few Minutes

Naruto was having the best day of his life; he woke up from his daily beating in a new place. He thought he was going to be eaten by the big cat that he was currently riding. He didn't even have to try to stay on; he was stuck to its back. Jumping through the trees he hoped the ride never ended, but he noticed the cat slowing. A strange whistling noise is heard as suddenly they lurch to the side to avoid some unknown projectile. Naruto squeezes himself as far into the cats back as he possible can as he starts shaking, past beatings filtering into his head. More projectiles are fired and the big cat pushes off a nearby tree and doing a twist in the air avoids the trio of arrows that would have pierced her and her passenger. A lance of fear enters her chest as she feels the human on her back begin to shake, an angry feeling begin enshrouding her as she begins smell the fear of her small passenger. Dodging another arrow she realizes her mistake as she is left in the air with two more arrows headed her way, and no way to dodge. She closes her eyes and rolls her body in a futile attempt to protect her charge. The presence from before surges into the clearing, a dark red mist manifests itself in the form of a gigantic paw that swats the arrows out of the air. Ominously floating in the air the three Na'vi walks into the clearing. Neytiri and her sister Sylwanin and an unknown Na'vi enter the clearing. The claw in the air hovers for a moment before the Thanator crouches and a small blonde human child slides down its back and begins backing away slowly. Shaking in fear the mist hovers protectively in front of the human. Neytiri puts her bow back across her back and draws a small knife from her waist.

Naruto watches the tall imposing and blue figures walk into the clearing as he slides off the back of the cat trying to slip away unnoticed, but fate wasn't on his side as the tall female figure sees him slink off. Memories surge to the forefront of his mind as he sees a glint as metal is revealed, his fear increases as memories of what some of the female members of the mobs did to him, they attacked him the most. Drawing him into a comforting embrace before stabbing him literally in the back, his view of her is obscured by an odd red mist that is hovering in front of him, further being obscured by the big cat standing in front of him forcing a threatening growl to break the silence.

Neytiri was very confused, the mist, the unusual behavior of the Thanator and finally the odd behavior of the child. She could tell it was male, but the fear given off by him was nearly suffocating. Saturating the entire clearing in the sickly sweet smell, speaking quickly to her two companions she asks them to put their weapons away. Her sister grudgingly does and the other Na'vi does it without a word. The child looks up at her like a cornered animal and it broke her heart. Sheathing her knife she takes a step towards the child. The Thanator lets out a growl and the mist forms threatening claws, but she remains undaunted. Step by step she approaches the child. Past the cat and through the mist, it thickens as she passes through before it relents and she passes through. Neytiri is now in front of the cowering form of the child as she looks over him, bloody clothing and thin bones greet her sight. She gently reaches out to the child and touches him, but he flinches away. He tries to scoot away but she remains undaunted as she crouches down and gently grabs his arm. He tries to turn away but she pulls him closer, his fear approaches new heights the closer she gets to him. He eventually tenses as if waiting for something to happen. Neytiri sat down on the ground and put the child in her lap and held him there.

He remained tense for a few minutes before tilting his head up towards her face, Neytiri tilts her chin down to make eye contact with the small child she notices the facial markings. As if sensing her stare at his markings he cowers again. She waits a few minutes before she slowly reaches up to his tiny face, using one finger she gently strokes the whiskered grooves on his face. For some reason he seemed to relax in her arms as she gently rubs his face. Her form massive compared to his tiny frame, she stands up and starts walking back towards her companions. The small child in her arms struggled for a minute before seemingly giving up and just hanging there limp in her arms. Gently she moved his face so he was looking right up at her; he seemed to be pleading with his eyes. He was terrified she realized, for some unknown reason he was terrified of groups. A quick burst of words and her two companions disappeared off into the tree; she told them to warn the others of her package and to not swarm the poor human. She took off at slow pace, the Thanator padding after her, she turned towards it and it just jerked her head as if to say go on. Neytiri just shrugged at the animal's strange behavior, but kept it in the back of her mind, just what made the normal predator docile and protective of the blonde child.

Home Tree

A few minutes later, Neytiri walks into a normally busy clearing to find all the tree branches filled with Na'vi. There imposing visages started to make Naruto fidget in the arms of Neytiri, she squeezes him gently as to comfort him as another Na'vi approaches. It was a female Na'vi, seemingly commanding a great amount of respect. She had a hair band that turned into a wood necklace. She raised a single eyebrow as if to question why she had brought the child into their village. Neytiri shrugged as she explained to her mother that she saw the Thanator running through the woods headed toward the Tree of Voices with a passenger. We stopped the Thanator. She turned and pointed to the cat that was laid out on the ground behind her. The child slipped of the cat and backed away in terror, I picked him up until he calmed down and brought him here.

Neytiri says to her mother, there was a strange mist in the clearing though, whatever the mist was it stopped two arrows in the air no problem. While they are talking Naruto is still in her arms squirming trying to reach the ground. He cannot understand what they are saying, Neytiri relents eventually and Naruto scurries on the ground towards the cat. Naruto gets face to face with the giant cat. A burst of wind came from the big cat's mouth as it exhaled gently ruffling Naruto's hair. Neytiri looked on at the innocence of the small child, what most adults would fear a child is playing with it. She couldn't hold in her laughter as the child began climbing all over the cat. Triumphantly reaching the top of the Thanator and sitting down, Naruto hears the approval of the big cat as he rubs the scales on her back.

Turning back toward her mother she notices the apprehension of the crowd of Na'vi around her, she sees her father walking in to the clearing, his bow attached firmly to his back. A threatening edge in his posture, Naruto's little head shoots up off the back of the Thanator as if sensing the danger. A menacing growl bursts from the Thanator when she sensed the fear from the small child. Eytukan draws his knife in response to the cat, seeing the situation about to escalate she steps in front of her mate and places her hand over the knife. Mo'at looks over at the Thanator and sees the shaking child; half of his face was hidden behind the plate-like quills of the big cat. One eye was peeking out looking around frantically looking for danger, the cat as if sensing his unease about being there any more began standing up. Backing away from the Na'vi slowly, the cat quickly turned and ran off into the woods. Left in her wake was a confused group of natives, a concerned Neytiri, and an intrigued Mo'at. The look Mo'at sent towards her husband didn't bode well for him, other Na'vi looked on full of mirth at their leader being scolded like the small child he just scared off. An observer in the trees decided to follow the Thanator and the small obviously human child, her scientific curiosity over ruling her sense of danger.

In The Woods

The Thanator settled down in a clearing, there was a small crater in the middle of the woods. In the crater was small crystal like rocks. Their shiny nature drew Naruto to them, but something strange happened. A red mist seeped into the stone, the small crystal began multiplying. Naruto dropped it in shock as one tiny crystal turned into all different kind of shapes; they began to hover a few inches off the ground as Pandora's magnetic field began multiplying the force onto the block set. The Thanator cautiously padded towards the floating blocks, curious at the sudden development. The nearest square block happened to be about a foot off the ground. She dropped her head and sniffed the curious object.

Naruto saw his new friend sniffing at the strange floating blocks; the big cat suddenly sneezed as particles flew up her sensitive nose. Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter, the normally expressionless face of the Thanator could easily be described as being cross. Upset that the small human was laughing at her misfortune.

Slightly distracted she nearly missed the new figure enter the clearing, a tall blue female entered the clearing to see the newly formed blocks float in the air as the cat sneezed. She stood there motionless as she watched the child built small floating towers, eerily reminiscent of the floating landmasses that decorated the surface of Pandora. The child went from having fun to alert when she miss stepped and broke a small branch, the crunch of the branch echoing impossible loud in the clearing.

The Thanator raised her head, to stare at the female Avatar. Sense no hostile intent she just put her head back down and just decided to watch her carefully, planning to eviscerate her painfully if she hurt the small human. She took slow careful steps toward the obviously human child. He seemed very wary of her for some unknown reason; she reached him and sat down on the ground. Legs in the classical Indian style, she reaches out and begins stacking blocks, being able to think with much more complexity than the other inhabitants, she uses the seemingly limitless supply of blocks to build rudimentary tree. Not just any tree though, she made a mini Home Tree. Naruto laughed in joy at the figure in front of him, the day seemingly to good to be true. The Blue female starts talking, but Naruto doesn't know what she says.

Grace tried a few different languages in hopes of the small child to understand her; she gave up and said, "Grace" as she pointed to herself. Recognition ignites in his little blue eyes as he points to himself and says, "Naruto"

Musing to herself, Grace tries a few Oriental languages, all but dead to the world. Chinese, Vietnamese, and Korean all fail, but she strikes gold when she tries Japanese and the language barrier is gone. She asks him a few questions, disturbed when he asked if she was going to hurt him now. She couldn't help but ask for an explanation; all she got for a response was that it was normal for him. Deciding to change the topic she questioned him about where he was, he had no idea, but he said something strange about red-eyed people using illusions to make him happy before ripping it away. She asked why everyone hurt him and all she got back was a sorrowful response of 'because I am a monster.' When she asked him to elaborate he just shrugged and said that's what they say when they beat and burned him.

Grace was horrified at some of the things the child in front of her experienced, daily beatings, forced hallucinations, and emotional torment. Looking over the child she gets a rough estimate of his size and takes a small ripped piece of cloth off the remains of his shirt. Grace makes him promise to stay here for a little and play until she gets back with a present. As soon as he agrees she takes off towards the compound.

The RDA Compound

Twenty minutes later, Grace was moving at a full sprint rushing in hope of the child still being there. Grabbing the nearest scientist she gives him the piece of cloth and tells him to do a full DNA make up of the blood soaked into the cloth. Walking fast towards her next stop she heads towards the supply depot. Once inside the supply room she grabs a blanket, tent, and finally a few green shorts and shirts. Placing them delicately in a small duffle bag she leaves the base leaving a few very few scientists confused, but the most knew her well enough to not get in her way when she was like that.

Back At The Clearing

Naruto and the big female cat grew bored of the blocks, and Naruto being only a child was tired. He reached into the air and pulled out a few stones, placing them together he made a makeshift charm bracelet. He rubbed his eyes a few times and crawled over to the cat; he laid next the Thanator's side and curled up right by her stomach. His remaining blocks left forgotten, floating in the air. The energy used to create them slowly purifying them and removing the impurities. Soon all that was left was sparking crystals in all shapes and sizes. That was the scene Grace saw when she ran back into the clearing. A cloud of sparkling rocks glittering off the life giving light of the sun. The rocks were spinning in some unknown rotation. Her arrival at the clearing managed to stir the recently asleep child. Naruto seeing her back surges to her feet and gives her the bracelet. She questions him as to why he made her a bracelet he said that he always saw friends exchanging gift, and it seemed to be the right thing to do. She asked him how he got the stones so bright or how they were stuck together he just shrugged and said they did it themselves. Grace unpacked her small bag and gave him his new cloths, he quickly stripped and she saw truly how abused he was. Scars in all shapes and sizes decorated his body, nearly all the ribs sticking out, and patches of off lighter colored skin that looked like it was burned off. Grace struggled to hold her tongue and temper in check, but as if sensing her question Naruto said that these were from the last few weeks. He then explained that the scars just naturally disappeared. Once Naruto was fully dressed and informed how to use the tent and clean the new cloths she gave him directions to the RDA compound and who to ask for. She assured him that even if she looked different she was still the same person.

Meanwhile while during the whole day Kyuubi was relaxing in the seal, a new set of competent protectors of her kit. She marveled at her new control, how she wished she could have had such influence back in Konoha. The ability to affect the environment around her container and create things he could need, or even protect him from danger. She remained awake as her kit slept the night through, nightmares kept away by the new sense of security that was slowly banishing his fears away. Changing his biological needs to survive the new planet was tough, if Madara hadn't of warned her she might not have been ready in time. Slowly she siphoned off the survival memories from Madara's orb giving her container the skills to survive. Slipping in Water Walking and Tree Climbing by accident, both now doable on an instinctual level, but consciously he still needs to consciously practice to be able to fully do it.

RDA Compound

Grace had just returned her Avatar body to the storage unit for it, the scientist she grabbed and gave the cloth to, was walking towards her with a pack of cigarettes and a few sheets of paper. She waved him over and took both items from his hands. Pulling out a lighter and a cigarette she lights it and inhales the relaxing smoke to steady her nerves. Flipping through the pages she nearly dropped them on shock. Nothing was different; the blood on the clothes was from a blonde male human. She turned to the scientist who was suddenly very nervous, "Are you sure that this is from the blood sample I gave you?" A frantic shaking of her head is what she received in response. She threw the papers at him, but that was when she noticed the bracelet on her wrist. She was now sporting a smaller bracelet than the one given to her Avatar body. The sparkling crystals were rotating in a slow orbit around her wrist, the light from the ceiling reflecting off the precious crystals in a breathtaking display. Shaking off her distraction she turns towards the cowering scientist and says, "Something is wrong with the DNA tester if you didn't mess up. Test yourself; the blood on that cloth was from a small human child running around in the trees. The only thing unusual about him was that he was playing with the world's most expensive set of blocks ever. No mask or anything similar to that I could see and he was fine in the atmosphere. If a small blonde child comes asking for me send him to me I don't care what I'm doing, I could be sleeping, hell I could even be in the shower. Notify me immediately, also spread the word to all the other operators. Make sure no accidents happen to the child, no forcing him here against his will. He seems to have a very capable protector of his own." With her long monologue finished, Grace made her way to talk with the bureaucrats in charge of the mining and the mercenaries protecting them. Warning them to leave the child alone, her work for the day done; Grace then retreated to her room for some much needed sleep, thoughts occupied with the her encounter of with the small child. Unknown to her, the shear influence the child would have, saving and destroying life. The fate of the Na'vi rested in the small hands of a child, well a child with a virtually unstoppable mass of energy sealed inside his stomach.

Just on a side note, the conversation between Grace and Naruto is purposely left out of quotation marks because they are speaking Japanese. I cannot write nor speak the language and instead of subjugating you all to my attempts at translations I just decided that I would summarize what was said in the conversation. The same could be said when they are speaking Na'vi, I have no idea how I would even go about translating something like that. So I hope at least one person drew some form of enjoyment from my latest attempt at a Fanfiction. Please note that if I find a story that I previously read and I inadvertently stole the person's ideas without me realizing it I delete the story off the website. That is what happened to the last few stories I tried to write(If anyone cared).


	2. Fall of a Friend

I don't know if anyone realized this but this starts off before the Avatar movie, about 7 years or so before. Naruto isn't going to affect the interactions between Neytiri and Jake, the ending will be different than that of the movie. This story is going to be only a few chapters long, maybe 30,000 words at the most. There may or may not be a sequel depending upon the next movie, but I'm not really sure. I read somewhere that the next movie is going to be a prequel and their might be some elements of the plot that I could use, but I really don't know. There is a small fight scene where there is some brief descriptions of violence, nothing over the top like some other fan fictions but they sort of remind me of Mortal Combat Fatalities. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

A Few Months Later

Grace was rubbing her forehead in irritation. The heads of the RDA compound had just ordered the capture of the small six year old, they had finally noticed the new bracelet she was sporting and now wanted to question the child on just how he had managed to refine the precious stone. They had tried to order her to give up the bracelet, but no matter how many times they managed to take it or order her to give it up it eventually worked its way back onto her arm. Another strange thing was the fact that the bracelet followed her conscious mind; it followed her be it in her Avatar or Human body. The real reason they wanted to capture the boy was plain old greed, the bracelet on her arm was refined completely. RDA even at their best effort only managed to make it up to 50%-55%, any higher any the material would become unusable. In their greed to get the bracelet they let slip what the decretive item was worth. The 100% refined pieces of stone were worth nearly $100,000,000 per kilogram, over double what they could do themselves.

The executives ordered a capture, or kill on the blonde's tiny little head. He had managed to work his way into her heart and she had managed to teach him some broken English, which is why currently she is storming to her Avatar uplink to go warn him of the coming danger. Eventually she managed to make it the uplink center; she turned it on and lay down. In a flash she was storming off into the forest looking for Naruto. Not knowing that she would be too late to avert disaster.

In The Forest

Naruto was playing with his block set, trying to build a rough replica of his companion from these last few months. Her name was unknown to him, but she was fiercely protective of his safety and it felt good. He had grown a few inches in these last months; a new balanced diet thanks to Grace had him standing at a little over three foot tall. His ribs were no longer painfully sticking through and true to his word he now had clean skin, all the discolorations and scars faded over time and he now sported slightly tan and unblemished skin. He also had some muscle growth, his body now having spare nutrients to use had begun thickening bones and strength was being built. Naruto noticed something unusual though, during his time in the forest when he was particularly stuck on an issue he received a whisper in the back of his mind. The soothing whisper was never wrong and was always kind, compliments and other pleasantries he recieved. The constant presence of the whisper was always there so Naruto got into the habit of greeting the voice when he woke up and saying goodnight when he went to sleep. So focused on his blocks he nearly missed the whistling sound, of an incoming projectile. Naruto was caught flatfooted, but his female companion was moving. She dove directly in front of said projectile catching it in the meaty part of her chest. The bullet drove into her skin until eventually it came to a halt after nearly going all the way through.

She growled loudly at the foot soldiers that made their way into the clearing. A small platoon had been dispatched to capture or kill the small child, the eight men were overjoyed. The biggest problem with taking the child was now lying on the ground with a fatal wound. Unfortunately for them they severely underestimated the creature in front of them. A roar burst from the wounded creature's chest as it sprung up and mauled the nearest two soldiers in a mighty swing. They crashed into the nearest tree and slumped into a boneless heap at the bottom. The rest of the group opened fire on the wounded cat, in a hail of bullets the cat came to rest in a bloody mess near the feet of Naruto.

Naruto looked on in horror, his friend was dead. The soothing whisper in his mind was trying to comfort him, but he couldn't help but drop to his knees and hold the big cats head as her eyes dimmed and she went into an eternal rest. Naruto couldn't help his shaking; she had died to protect him for some unknown reason. He vaguely heard the soldiers' talking, his broken understanding of English picked up "Ha that was easy… who knew a Thanator was so easy to kill… now we need to take him… kill him if he resists… I don't want to deal with Dr. Grace after this mess… we're going to get such a bonus… torture the information out of him." Naruto grew furious; they had killed his friend for money. He was slightly comforted that the nice lady who gave him cloths wasn't after him also, but he didn't know what to do. They had weapons and he knew he couldn't run, they were bigger faster, and stronger. The whisper came with a solution, "Relax and give me control, they will not harm you kit." Naruto didn't know what a 'kit' was but the voice never steered him wrong before so he decided to place his trust in the voice once again. Naruto forced his muscles to relax and sent back a mental nod. He felt his body heat up as his control was gently taken away, floating in his body but having no real control. Naruto began to panic, what if he no longer had control of his body anymore forced to be a spectator. What if this is what the voice was waiting for. His panic was squashing quickly by comforting warmth that enveloped his being, he remembered it when the beatings were particularly bad he would be laying there his world full of pain and he would be lulled to sleep by said feeling. His panic gone and him no longer in control of his body his tenant went to do the dirty work.

The soldiers' began to feel uneasy, a strange feeling of foreboding settled in the clearing. Their danger senses were going off the chart, they looked around the clearing seeing the dead predator and the small child. The child had stopped shaking. The leader of the group took a step towards the small child; it was the last mistake of his life. Quicker than they could even see the child was on his feet, across the clearing, and behind them before they could even twitch. The man that arrogantly stepped forward dropped to the ground, his mask cracked and a piece of crystal jammed into the soft tissue of his face into the brain. A quick and painless death, a man completely undeserving of such a merciful end, the rest of his troops looked on frozen in shock. Their commander was now leaking blood out of his cranium, their shock didn't last long as their training kicked in and they pulled their guns to their new target

Kyuubi was reveling in her new found control over her kit, touched she was that he trusted her enough to give control to the being that nearly destroyed his home and was the cause of his suffering. She knew that he had no idea who she was, and that his feelings might change later when he find out. But then again they tormented him, I doubt he would really care too much about the damage she did. She flexed his hand, she lacked the finesse that she possessed in her body, but she could make do with the body of the kit. Pulling more of her own chakra from behind the remains of the seal she felt the world slow as the pesky humans tried to kill her kit. She was to slow to save the female Thanator, but they would pay. They sprayed a cloud of bullets at her and she jumped to the right, quickly kicking off the nearest tree she disappears into the tree tops. Using tree climbing to gain a new angle of attack, she planned to have them feel many times more terror then that which they subjugated the kit to.

The soldiers opened fire on what they thought was the child, but when the dust disappeared they saw nothing but a bullet torn patch of earth. The dirt turned and the rich soil exposed underneath, a tantalizing glimpse of the rare material that is funding their stay here. Unobtanium, an electro conductive material worth millions of dollars, unearthing said material in the clearing is what would lead to their downfall. What the scientists at RDA didn't understand about the material is that the material reacted to a very abundant energy that was found in all of nature. Formed when great life was in an area, sadly the supply on Earth was lost with all deforestation, sacrificed by the land to attempt to restore pockets of Nature. But even the mighty material couldn't fight the unending wave of natural destruction brought on by the greed of humans.

Being a virtual manifestation of nature Kyuubi could control the material, creating or shaping it with no real effort. Her earlier creation of the blocks and the bracelet were a testament to her skill. Blocks that respond to thought or a bracelet that followed you where ever you go, cursed to follow you forever until you freely give it away. Both things created to help push the tortured past of her kit back into the sand of time. Now seeing a fresh supply of the material a wicked grin works its way upon the normal friendly one of Naruto, his normal sky blue eyes an angry red holding malice towards those that caused her kit unnecessary pain. She planned a very ironic death for the soldiers, they wanted the material they could have it. Flooding her energy into the ground, saturating the material with her life energy, the ground took on a reddish hew when her energy bleed into the ground. Steam began rising as her energy evaporated the water residing in the ground, small banks of steam forming block their view of her work. Crushing the crystals into fine powdered sand, nearly invisible to the naked eye she levitated the crystal into the air. Forming a cloud of highly dense crystal she begins to gently spin said crystals around the marines. Using Naruto's blocks as to not pull so much from the ground she decided to create some more if he needed, but for now they would only be a painful reminder of his lost friend.

The soldiers looked around, fear rising. A small cloud of fog hovered on the ground, and then there was the strange glint in the air. More and more glints were seen from their position in the clearing; they looked on in horror at the spinning cloud of a sparkling rock-like substance. One foolish man reached out to see if he could catch said granules. He pulled his hand back with a yelp of pain. His exposed skin was now angry red, like that of a severe sandstorm. The retreated close together as the cloud picked up speed going faster and faster. The eye of the storm that they were currently in was steadily shrinking as they had to move closer and closer to avoid the storm that seemed to be able to rip flesh from the bone. Unfortunately for them they could no longer back away from the approaching wall of death, one foolish man tried to burst through said cloud but his screams of pain were heard through the forest as he was heavily injured. Foolish he may be, but he managed to survive. His extra strength Kevlar protecting him from certain death, the same could not be said for his comrades. The storm seemingly picking up even more speed as it closed in of his allies. He couldn't hold his shudders or his stomach as he listened to their screams of pain. It was over quick for them, he could only watch in horror as the cloud turned reddish for a few short seconds before the cloud dropped down to the ground disappearing from view, no remains of his team. The body of his dead leader and him were all that remained. No bones, no weapons, nothing… the only sign of their grisly work was the dead captain and the dead Thanator.

It was then that he realized just how severely they had messed up. But some people's crimes are unforgivable. A grim feeling of resignation washed over the man as he heard a crunch from behind him, he saw the small child walking over towards him. The grace that the child moved with was unnerving, like a lion hunting an antelope. The blood red eyes held no pity for the scum in front of them and the man resigned himself to his fate. Head bowed he waits for the finishing blow, yet it doesn't ever come. Instead he feels a small weight rest upon his head, looking he sees the child's hand on his forehead and a look on concentration on his face. A sharp pain was all he felt in the front of his head, like a migraine that kept getting worse. Just when he was starting to see spots, the pain vanished and the child took a step back.

Kyuubi was puzzled, reading the man's mind she realized he didn't deserve death. He had loudly protested the mission to begin with, but then they had threatened his job and life if he didn't comply. Going through his memories she found out that Private Ryan had only joined the military for the benefits, his wife had a degenerative bone disease that was easily treatable with a single pill a day, but the medication was extraordinarily expensive. Desperation drove the normally passive man to the extreme to save the love of his life. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, kill the man who harmed her kit or let him go. If she killed him the death of his wife was on the kit's conscious, let him live and it is one more enemy left alive. She decided to consult the kit, explaining the situation to him she gives him the options.

Private Ryan looked on the child with interest now; the red color was slowly bleeding out of his eyes. When the red color was completely gone from his eyes he spoke, "I should kill you, you killed her for greed. Yet you disagreed with the mission for your own moral reasons. Thinking of your wife even now when you thought I was going to kill you." Naruto's English unbroken and perfect, a gift from Kyuubi's recent mental explorations. Ryan was left wondering why and just how he knew so much about him, when he continued to say, "I'm letting you live to pass a message, I just want to be left alone. I won't retaliate unless attacked; if it comes to that I will destroy the compound completely." Naruto finished the warning, coached through it by Kyuubi. When he had managed to finish the speech he went over and sat by his dead animal companion. Ryan limped out of the clearing, sore but very much alive. He dragged the body of his commanding officer off into the woods grateful to be alive, planning on leaving the planet as soon as he could, realizing he might not get another chance at life after this.

That was the scene Grace walked into the clearing to see. Naruto crying as he hugged the neck of the cat, Grace walked over to the upset child. Gently resting her hand upon his shoulder, he flinched away from the contact. He then looks up at her with his bloodshot eyes, cheeks puffy and red from shed tears. He turned towards her and dove at her, driving his head into her abdomen. She rested her hands on his tiny head, one rubbing his hair the other rubbing his back soothingly. She noted that his cloths had bloodstains on the front from his shirt from the now deceased cat; she could only guess that he had been hugging the cat for some time and the life giving fluid of the cat had managed to get on his cloths. She looked around and a good part of the ground was covered in the red fluid.

Ten Minutes Later

Grace noticed a gradual slowing of Naruto's sobbing, she kept up her soothing actions and eventual he went to sleep in her arms. The warmer than average Avatar body lulling the child into sleep after the particularly stressful situation, Grace couldn't help but wonder what happened to the soldiers. They killed the Thanator, but Naruto was still here, she wondered if the Na'vi came to the aid of the child. She knew he drew great interest from the native population, the loyalty that the cat displayed to him and his cheerful attitude puzzled them greatly. She discovered a few plots by a few of the younger females in the school, plotting to capture and smother the child in attention. Grace harshly nipped it in the bud before it could spread; taking away someone's freedom even if it was unintentional was horrifying. She managed to convince Naruto a few times to come in and play with the students. She also taught him a few basic Na'vi greeting and phrases, but the language barrier was still troubling. She picked him up and began walking to the nearest Na'vi settlement. She knew he was popular there and they would put him up for some time if needed. When he was at the school he discovered that it wasn't only the teens that wanted to keep him, the mothering instincts of the Na'vi were great it seemed. Many young adult Na'vi would dote on Naruto. But by far the best thing about him visiting the school was playing with kids his own age. Na'vi may mature more quickly than a human, but it was still heartwarming to watch him play. Naruto wasn't as physically strong as the Na'vi children, but he was much more nimble than them and pulled off frighteningly complex acrobatics in the air, and yet he never lost his footing. Wet ground, puddles, even walls, Naruto could keep an even footing never once slipping or sliding. His agility gave him an advantage over that of a regular human and it let him play with the Na'vi children. Injuries were frequent because of the Na'vi children weren't used to their own strength, but the most severe injury Naruto seemed to suffer was a broken arm he got protecting a smaller child from a bully. Naruto tried to block a punch and his forearm snapped like a twig. Nothing like that happened again and Naruto showed up the next day with his cast gone and no sign of an injury. The hostile Na'vi was harshly dealt with by the tribe; they seemed to have a zero-tolerance policy towards intimidation of the opposite sexes. The situation gained Naruto even more respect from the tribe.

Grace had managed to coax some of his past out of him and she was horrified to find out some of the injuries. An electrified fist jammed through his chest, broken bones, poisoned, and thrown into rivers. He seemed to have the devils luck in spite of it all, someone or something always showed up to save him. He said quite a few times animals pulled him out of rivers or dragged him to a safe place to heal. All the while keeping him warm and safe for the night or day depending upon when the animals picked him up. He expressed a great confusion as to why they treated him so badly; he genuinely had no idea as to what he did to draw such ire. He also couldn't explain his healing rate, just saying it was a warm feeling and then the next day he felt better.

Lost in her train of thought she looked around and realized she had made her way into the Na'vi settlement. Grace walked with Naruto in her arms to Mo'at, she was the spiritual leader of the tribe that resided at Home Tree. She was there connection to Eywa and the person she needed to talk to get Naruto permission to stay. Walking confidently into through the settlement, she had started to gather attention as they noticed Naruto's clothing and the strange lack of the Thanator that seemed to follow him everywhere. Whispers started as the Na'vi gossiped about what could have happened. The immediate conclusion was that the Sky People had attacked the cat. They were right, but they didn't know that. Grace managed to make it to Mo'at's hut and saw her two daughters just leaving the house. Grace called them over and asked if they could look after Naruto for a little while as she talked to their mother. Quietly explaining the fate of the cat to the two children, they then agreed and Neytiri gentle took Naruto from her arms and retreated back behind their mother's house to care for the child. Their destination the nearest spring to clean the blood off of him, with Naruto taken care of Grace knocks and enters the home.

Mo'at's house was Spartan in design; no real lavishing was made upon the decor of the interior. But the house had a real earthy feel to it and it was strangely comforting as compared to the hard cold metal rooms in the RDA compound. Grace began by explaining the situation is the RDA compound, Mo'at was long told that Grace was really a sky person in a Na'vi body and Mo'at didn't care. Grace began explaining that the higher ups had ordered the capture or murder of the child for greed. The threat he posed to their wealth. She then went on by saying how she rushed out and found Naruto crying over the body of the slain Thanator. Grace then asked if she knew who or what drove of the soldiers. Grace saw Mo'at become contemplative as she was in deep thought. She responded by saying that there was no word of any Na'vi helping Naruto, but Eywa has said that Naruto isn't normal. Eywa says that he has the protection of a force of nature and he would not be easily killed, the creature of Eywa help protect the child because he can protect himself but he is still innocent despite his past. Grace tried to get more out of the spiritual leader but she honestly didn't know what to make of the boy. His charismatic personality let him easily slip into the hearts of many of the people. Mo'at assured Grace that Naruto would be able to stay with them if need be.

Grace bid Mo'at goodbye and pondered what she had said about Naruto, walking back to the compound she had plans to make. She had warned them to leave Naruto alone and now they were going to pay and pay they would. She would put fear into the company by hitting them where it hurt. On the walk back she thought all about what she was going to say and who it was going to. She reached the compound in time to switch back to her human body; in a flash her bracelet followed her mind. She walked out to see a bruised up soldier being screamed at for incompetence. He was being blamed for the disappearance of his squad and the death of his commander. A shard of unobtanium pulled from his skull, Private Ryan vehemently denied any and all involvement in their deaths. He claimed that the child they were sent to kill eliminated them with apparent ease. Grace laughed lightly to herself, unknowing about this event that would cause her school to shut down.

Unknowing of this Grace sat down at her computer, after she had scanned the memo about the capture/kill of the child; she used an unknown connection to get to a secure server that she set up. The server was set up in case of her untimely death the military presence could doctor her research information to spin it in the direction they wanted. She used that server in her first email:

Dear ICA,

I in my deepest regrets have to inform you of the gross destruction of human rights that the company RDA has been committing. A few scant months ago a small blonde child was found wandering the woods, he was came across in a clearing playing with blocks made of a crystal like material. It was later discovered to be a purified form of Unobtanium, but instead of taking in the child RDA ordered the child to be left to the wolves so to speak. He wouldn't have survived if not for an unusual Thanator and the combined efforts of my own and the Na'vi. The child is unusual because he seems to be immune to the toxic chemicals of the atmosphere, an unknown biological substance destroying the poisons before they reach hazardous levels in his body. Also the child seems to have a far superior cardiovascular system that lets him survive in the oxygen deficient atmosphere. Enclosed in this letter is a memo given by the leaders of the compound authorizing the capture and subsequent torture of the young child who cannot be more than six years old. I am highly disgusted to even be associated with the greedy scum running RDA. I was assured by the ICA and RDA that they would treat Natives and other such people or things with rights. The murder and torture of a child does not seem like that! Today a platoon was dispatched to kill or capture the child; they were beaten back by an unknown enemy but not before tragedy struck. The child's companion was slain and he was by the dead animal's side for an unknown period of time. An untold amount of emotional damage has been done to this child because of greed. The child is now safely stashed away from the grip of RDA, but it is unknown for how long. The influence of RDA will not sweep this under the rug, a separate copy of this letter has been sent to ever news outlet on Earth, along with the memo given out by RDA. If there aren't immediate consequences for RDA it will be known that the ICA supports the torture and murder of children for money. Have a pleasant day, and good luck with damage control.

Sincerely Yours,

A Pissed Off Scientist

Grace smiled as she looked over her letter, not nearly enough punishment, but for such short notice. They wouldn't dare retaliate against her; she was too well connected in the science community for them to touch. She couldn't 'mysteriously' disappear, but it would be better to lay low for a while.

The Next Day

RDA struck out at the Na'vi the next day saying that they killed the platoon of soldiers, going against the survivor's words they waited until Grace's school was in full attendance and then opened fire. Many Na'vi children died, sadly including the eldest daughter of Mo'at, Sylwanin. The Na'vi's reaction was immediate; they cut off all ties with the RDA and became passively aggressive. Before they would save soldiers who happened to get in over there head, but now they left them to die. They couldn't be faulted for their behavior and a tension filled the RDA compound. Her letter had devastating consequences for the company. The letter caused more damage then she could ever predict, RDA mining was already controversial and then with the memo out and about their puclic credibility was crippled. Across the board investors sold stocks and the price dropped nearly bankrupting the company. They were heavily fined and the public outrage was phenomenal. It was never found out who leaked the memo, but Grace knew she was one of the suspects. Her school sadly got shut down because the Na'vi refused to enter the place of slaughter. She didn't see much of Naruto after bringing him to the Na'vi. She had managed to sneak out to Home tree and find out that Naruto had disappeared off into the trees. The Na'vi had no idea where he went, and fortunately RDA had no clue either.

Six Years Later

Naruto wasn't seen for many years, six years to be exact. A new transporter had landed a very special passenger aboard; he came down the ramp and entered the atmosphere of Pandora. He was surprising clean shaven for a marine, he had an athletic build and looked to be in good physical shape. He was different from the other marines though. An equipment malfunction robbed him of the use of his legs. A pressure malfunction caused the machine to crush the area around his lower back, a chip of his spine applying pressure to the nerve endings in his back limiting the strength in his legs immensely. The shard of bone was in such a place that the operation was highly dangerous and only a few doctors had the qualification necessary. He could walk for maybe a step before his weakened legs collapsed and put him on the ground, that was to not say he couldn't feel them and move them. He just lacked the strength to move them, the temptation of being able to walk again was the reason he signed on with the project to begin with. It didn't matter to him that it wouldn't be his own body, he would really prefer it being his own but he was on a waiting list to get his back repaired and it would take years for him to make an movement on the list. This gave him something to do to take his mind off of his waiting period, a new adventure despite his handicap. He ignored the comments made by his fellow soldiers, happy that he had this opportunity, but at the same time sad on how he received the opportunity to do this. His brother was the victim of a senseless act of violence, a dirge of society in need of money for his own fix. Tom was accosted, he willingly handed all his money over to the troubled man, but he still stabbed Tom and before walking away finished him with a bullet to the head. The criminal was never found and his brother's murderer remained on the streets possible harming even more people.

He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he looked at the beautiful green scenery that surrounded the cold metal compound, he wanted to roll his wheelchair off into the trees and experience the plants and trees in his own body, but sadly he realized he would be easy prey for the likes of the Thanator. The cat could track him over 10 miles away he didn't stand a chance in his current condition. After asking directions Jake headed off into the sprawling compound that RDA ran in search of a Dr. Grace that his brother happened to have spoke highly of.

Grace couldn't help but rub her forehead in irritation, RDA managed to sneak in a jarhead marine into her program. She was upset when she heard of the death of Tom Sully; she had high hopes when she heard about his brother. Then her hopes were dashed when she read into his history, wheelchair bound and no higher forms of education. As upset as she was she decided to rest her final judgment until she had met him personally. A profile could only tell so much about a person, maybe he would shock her. Grace didn't know how much Jake would eventually shock her.

I like dropping little hints as to what I have planned and I just wanted to say one short thing down here. Naruto will be strong yes, but he will be quicker footed. Their weaponry will severely damage him, but they will have a hard time hitting him. Kind of like the fall of the Spanish Armada. They never really give a reason as to why Jake Sully joined the Avatar program, so if I lost my legs I would jump at the chance to walk again. Also because of the long wait that is talked about in the movie.


	3. Trap For a Tyrant

I am not entire sure what a T rating consists because my parent's never censored what I saw as a child. They let me see what the world was like at a young age and didn't really treat me with kiddy gloves when it came to most of the media that a child shouldn't really watch. Now before anyone thinks anything too inappropriately I was allowed to watch horror movies and other such movies, often giving myself nightmares for months. I dreamed of death and other such facets of life without any problems, I have turned out normal enough. But I am mentioning this because there is some minor cursing and I didn't feel like checking the ratings, this message only took like 30 seconds to type and it takes a little while longer to check the ratings. So with that said I think there are two curse words in the chapter, both I doubt any of the readers have never heard, but I felt like mentioning it anyway. There is far worse things published on this site, but I don't want to contribute to the garbage that some people spout, I like warning people unwelcome surprises that are bad are never fun. It is also ridiculous how sheltered some people are and who am I to ruin the work of their parents. I hope all the readers enjoy the chapter.

Jake wheeled himself through the compound, eagerly headed towards the location of the on sight laboratory. Even wandering through the halls Jake could tell that the compound was advanced, they had high tech mining equipment that could pick out particles of Unobtainium from even the largest sample regardless of the size of the sample. With this equipment they managed to locate massive stores of said material. The crystal was located most heavily around the large trees, generally intermingled in the roots of the trees. Nearly the entire ground around Home tree and the Tree of Souls was pure Unobtainium, making them both targets of the greedy company that is RDA. By the time Jake had made it through the compound to the section dedicated to Grace he had noticed a few posters, they were a wanted poster. It seemed that RDA had a severe problem with a small child, deciding it would be best to ask someone besides his fellow marines about the child he resolved to ask Grace.

Grace watched the marine wheel his way into her laboratory. Cursing in her mind she realized that she was too harsh on the crippled marine. He didn't seem to hold the same demeanor as the other soldiers wandering the compound; he seemed to be generally a decent human being. Being a marine didn't kill everything inside it seemed, probably wasn't a marine long enough. Her appraisal of him didn't go as unnoticed as she had hoped.

Jake noticed Dr. Grace scrutinizing him; he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head. Was she disappointed that he was wheelchair bound, did she care that he was mostly ignorant of the culture, and was she going to be a total bitch to him about lack of said knowledge. He looked to his side and saw Norm Spellman, a friend of his late twin brother. They had trained together in the Avatar training program, they were close and his brother described Norm as a dedicated and hard working person. According to his brother, Norm was in love with the planet of Pandora. The stories of Pandora influenced his career choice later in life, setting him on the path to explore and document new environments. Jake had talked to Norm briefly on the way down the ramp before he was silenced by the canopy surrounding the air strip. Even if it was subtle, Jake could tell that Norm wished that he died instead of his brother, even he felt under qualified. If his brother wasn't a twin then he knew this option never would have been given to him, Jake knew that if this wasn't available he would have ended up wasting away in some home for veterans unable to work anymore. Struggling to get by on disability paychecks, a general burden to society, but here on this planet he could do some good. Be it help retrieve the rare material or protect the Natives, he didn't know what was going to become of himself; he wasn't omnipotent.

Norm had walked over to Grace and greeted her in the language of the Na'vi, slightly jealous Jake watched the approval forming in her eyes; he was useful. Then the same eyes turned to him and the approval vanished, back to judging him. It was a very unnerving feeling for the ex-marine, being stared down. Grace eventually opened her mouth and said, "So, you have no higher education, nor knowledge of the planet; what right does that give you to even be here?"

"Well, I am the only one who could use my brother's Avatar. Apparently they are very expensive to make." Jake replied.

It was then that Jake experienced the famous or infamous temper of Grace as she said, "Don't give me that garbage, don't you dare parrot RDA. Think for yourself or did you lose that ability with your legs."

Jake was furious, well furious was an understatement, Grace made to say something else but Jake cut her right off, "Do you really want to know why I'm here? Well it wouldn't matter anyway, until you suffered an injury that handicapped you. I'm here because my brother said you were a good person and I wanted to escape being suffocated in the pity of the general population, sure being a marine took away my legs, but it taught me that wallowing in your own suffering was not the way to live. You need to push through your pain to make anything of yourself. Just when I was making something of myself, finally escaping from my brother's shadow do you know what happened? A company cutting corner's messes up an airtight seal and I'm stuck on an incredibly long list waiting for an operation that could very well kill me. I came here to escape from my problems before I became overwhelmed." By the end of Jake's tirade the lab was silent, an awkward silence settled over the lab. Only broken by the heavy panting of Jake, near the end of his speech he was nearly shouting at Grace, and he had said the whole tirade in one breathe of air.

A raised eyebrow was all Jake got out of the head scientist, she said, "I approve." Before walking back to do her work for the day, she left behind a shocked group of scientists and former marine. Struggling to compose their selves again Jake rolled his wheel chair into his room to evade all the inevitable questions.

A Few Hours Later

The gossip had began and ended about the little spat between Jake and Grace, but as quickly as it began it died off. They were here to work and they had time later to gossip, Grace had just called a group meeting. Jake looked around and saw almost no one he knew. The only face from the crowd he recognized was Norm, and he was on the other side of the room. Too many people in between the two to maneuver between, so Jake was content to just sit near the back and listen to Grace's speech.

Grace began her speech by saying, "Hello, my name is Grace and I am the head of the Avatar team. Our goal is to learn the culture and document trees and wildlife on this planet, I am your boss and you take orders from me and me alone. The soldiers may try and pressure you into giving them information or other such things, ignore them and their promises. They are as hollow as the vacuum of space that you traveled through to get here. They wouldn't keep their promises, but I will promise you something. If I find about one of you trading information for your own personal gain then I will ship you back to Earth in a heartbeat. Also as most of you have seen decorating the walls of the compound are a series of wanted posters, a few years ago I was walking in the woods in my Avatar and I found a small child. He spoke an oriental language called Japanese, he had no mask or breather yet he was breathing just fine in the atmosphere. He was a kind child and gave me this bracelet." Grace paused momentarily taking a sip of water and showing her bracelet to the room, "This bracelet is worth more than most people would ever make in their lifetime. The bracelet weighs about a kilogram, yet it is made out of Unobtainium." Pausing again for the fact to let in she starts to see a few people shuffling, "RDA has a problem with the small blonde child named Naruto because he is better than they are, they tried to keep it covered but they failed miserably. This bracelet is made out of completely refined Unobtainium, RDA can only make it pure to about 50% or so, in their greed to either get his method of refining or eliminating the competition they order a capture or kill mission for a group of soldiers set out to fulfill that mission. They were taken out by an unknown adversary, only one remained. The remaining man left the planet shortly after; he was discharged after accused of lying. He reported that the boy killed his troop; the soldier's weren't the only casualties unfortunately. Naruto had befriended a Thanator, an extremely aggressive predator. She died protecting Naruto before the marines were slaughtered. Now the reason I'm bringing the boy up is because if you even think you see Naruto you are to tell me immediately, and if I even catch wind of the fact that any of you plan to capture or kill him you won't make it off the planet." Grace finished darkly at the end and for the second time today leaving a stunned crowd, none more so then Jake. Her speech completely destroying any chance of the marines bribing him, ordering the death of a child was too much.

Rolling out of the room no one saw the silent observer, standing in the corner cloaked in the shadows a teen walked out. He looked to be around the age of twelve, just starting his teenage years. He had long blonde hair tied up on a long ponytail, dark green clothing draped across his body. The loose fitting clothing was seemed to be made of some type of animal skin, the scale-like pattern on the clothing. Naruto had a black cape that was made out of the same type of material; the cloak was reversible being green on one side and black on the other. Naruto disappeared in the direction Grace went, he door opening and closing quickly and without a sound. RDA to cheap to put in cameras had no idea that their base had been infiltrated, death and destruction rampart if he so wished it, but his visit was of peaceful intentions.

In Grace's Room

Grace had just laid down when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye; a green figure was standing at the foot of her bed. She rolled towards the door and she barely saw the figure move to intercept her, bracing herself for impact she is shocked when she feels the figure hug her. She looks down at the shorter figure currently hugging her; she sees a blonde mop of hair. "Naruto?" she hesitantly asked.

She receives a nod and hears him say, "I missed you." In clear English shocking Grace.

"Why did you leave?" She asked him.

"I needed to get away. I found my mother though." He said.

"When did you find her, and why did she leave you?" Grace asked not understanding what would cause a mother to abandon her child.

"She was with me the whole time, she showed herself after the marine incident, and she kept me safe." said Naruto

"Then how come I didn't see her in the clearing?" said Grace

"She was there; do you want to meet her?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." Grace said. Naruto pushed her to the bed gently and sat down next to her. The last thing she saw was Naruto's glowing red hand over her eyes and then darkness.

Naruto's Mindscape

Grace woke up sitting in a forest, she began panicking, and she was outside without a mask. She began hyperventilating without realizing it, a few seconds later a hand rested on her shoulder shocking her out of her panic. She saw Naruto standing there looking amused at her panic. He said, "This is just modeled after the forests of Pandora, come let us go meet my mother."

They walked through the beautiful forest full of life; the lack of any wildlife was disturbing. Yet it was characterized by a clear path leading to an unknown location. Grace followed the path religiously with Naruto admiring the sights, but remaining cautious. Eventually Naruto and Grace came to a clearing; a fox was sleeping in the clearing. Naruto ran at said fox and tried to do a diving tackle at the fox, he was halted in the air as said fox opened an eye and a hand of a red mist caught him. Holding a pouting Naruto inches from said fox. Suddenly the fox turned its eyes to the other resident of the clearing; Grace froze as the fox grew before her very eyes.

The fox grew and grew, never filling the clearing up as it kept on expanding. Soon Grace was greeted by a fox that was hundreds of feet tall, the power given off by the gigantic creature nearly stopped her heart. Just when her fear was about to consume her mind she heard Naruto shout out, "Mom your terrifying her." And like that her fear was broken as she noticed the giant fox was pouting at the captured Naruto. The fox began shrinking again and this time it took on a more human appearance, baring the tails and ears. Two crimson red ears sat upon her head with nine swishing red tails behind her, the tails were fanned out behind her in constant movement, a mesmerizing display of dancing fur. Long red hair dangled down her back, stopping just below her shoulders. Her red slitted eyes no longer created fear, but gave off a feeling of great warmth. Her face was like that of a model, sleek and firm, but undeniably beautiful. Nothing much could be noticed about her body because of the red kimono she was dressed in, but the woman seemed to have an above average bust, but not disproportional to her body. She stood at about six foot tall and was an overall imposing figure.

The former fox spoke for the first time by saying, "Hello Grace, I have seen many good things about you. I am one of Naruto's mothers, my name is Kyuubi."

Grace was stunned by the fox shifting nearly missed the mother comment, she asked "How can you be one of his mother's."

"So you caught that huh, should have guessed you would, this might take a while so take a seat." Kyuubi said as three chairs appeared. "To understand you have to know what I am, to do that you will need to know a little history of where we came from. I and Naruto came from either an entirely different planet or dimension. Teleported here by a regretful man, his life's ambition to die in a fight forgotten after seeing the suffering he caused. I am called a Biju, there was originally only one Biju. Jubi he was called, a ten-tailed monstrosity of destruction. The ability to create and destroy with its power was amazing, but a man came along and sealed it away. Unfortunately seeing his untimely death coming he ripped the Jubi into nine separate pieces. I am the Kyuubi the ninth and strongest piece of the Jubi, I managed to retain the most intelligence and a few of the unique abilities of the Jubi. The man who sent me and Naruto here had a genetic mutation in his eyes, which let him control chakra or life energy. I am made up entirely of Chakra, the man who controlled and sent me here was named Uchiha Madara and in a desperate bid to destroy the home that spurred him led to my eventual sealing into a relative of Naruto, she was female. Being that we could influence each other the chemicals in her brain eventually bled in to my own consciousness and I became a female. It was at this point that my first container was dying, they sent for Naruto's mother to become my new container. She eventually grew older and then got pregnant by Naruto's father. Being that I was now female I felt the need to have a baby, my maternal instincts if you could call it that. I began funneling my life force into the growing Naruto, strengthening his body and influencing him physically. His whisker marks were a prime example, but it didn't stop there. On the night of his birth, both of his parents died. The father to reseal me and the mother from birthing complications, I was pulled out of her body by the same man who sent us here to begin with, after being sealed in Naruto the man watched and watched. He saw Naruto's father's last wish be spit upon as both his student and teacher led the abuse against Naruto. He grew sick of it until one day he acted, ripping the seal that bound me to shreds and sending us far away for a new start at life. Do you have any more questions?"

Grace thought about all the things she had been told in the last thirty minutes or so, as Kyuubi told the story images flashed in front of her vision of people and places. The massive amount of information that she processed finally led to one question, "Where did you go?"

A smirk crossed Kyuubi's face as she said, "We never left, and we have been in the forest the whole time."

A hurt look crossed Grace's face as she said, "Why didn't you ever give me a sign that you were okay, I thought you were dead or worse." And in a much smaller voice she said,"I thought I did something and you left because of me." The last part was barely heard, but it echoed across the clearing pulling at the hearts of Kyuubi and Naruto. The latter jumped out of his chair and hugged the hurt woman, trying to comfort him like she did to him all those years before.

"I did it to relieve the pressure off of you, and they really wanted to capture me. I didn't want them to hurt you to get to me, but they don't understand nor would they be able to purify Unobtainium. Unobtanium is crystallized life energy, which is why it is so heavily saturated at the roots of Home Tree and The Tree of Souls." Naruto said.

"Well both those locations are safe, after their attempted capture of you there moves were severely limited. Unless the Na'vi willfully move off the land RDA cannot mine the resource, but human greed knows no bounds. If they wipe out the Na'vi then there will be no one to disagree with them. Recently they have been seeking intelligence on what would be the fastest and most damaging way to cripple the Na'vi population. I fear they will eventually discover how and act, the Na'vi is far from defenseless, but they are severely limited in their attack methods. Bow and arrows can only take you so far against gunships." Said Grace

"The gunships aren't an issue, Eywa will act if necessary, the marines will undoubtedly anger Eywa and they will be completely demolished. Eywa is a vengeful consciousness, the meshing of millions upon millions of the Na'vi people's souls. The savage nature of the Na'vi shows through Eywa, like the rest of the planet Eywa is beautiful and yet extraordinarily deadly." Naruto said

It was then that Grace realized that they had been talking for a long time and she began to panic, what if someone came into her room and saw Naruto and captured him. She said, "We need to get out of here, we have been talking forever. What if someone walks into my room? We wouldn't even know."

Naruto looked amused before saying, "The mind is much faster than the body and it's nearly instantaneous. We have been in here for hours, but outside it has been like five minutes tops. That's why I brought you in here to begin with, so we had time to talk."

"That's good, but I don't know what to do about RDA." Grace said

"Well, you know they are going to try to make one of your researchers a double agent. Make plans ahead, you know he is going to ask the wheelchair bound man. Get to him first, set up a deal or even just talk to the man." Naruto said

Grace mused over the idea for a few minutes and then said, "Well if I recall correctly he is waiting on a highly dangerous surgery to recover the use of his legs. I know the Colonel Quaritch will offer to jump him to the front of the list even if he has no way of doing it, so I guess we could offer him something to do. If Colonel gets him way then there won't be anything to look at on Pandora, just charred trees and bloated corpses."

"Sounds like a good idea, it is time to leave. So when we get out of here go make your offer and explain the consequences of working with the Colonel." Naruto said

After that they began walking away from the Kyuubi both offering a wave in goodbye. They walked in the forest for a few minutes before they suddenly vanished from the mindscape suddenly leaving Kyuubi alone again.

In Grace's Room

Back on the bed Grace opened her eyes and had to blink furiously for a few minutes to get used to using them again. It was similar to when she used the Avatar program. She looked over and saw Naruto looking around at her room; she then realized that he still was the saw kid from six years ago. He physically didn't change all that much, just seemingly growing till a little above five feet. His hair was still bright blonde and his eyes still the same brilliant blue. He still had the three whisker marks adorning his face and the same bronze skin color, yet the way he carried himself was far different. Six years ago he seemed to be always cautious and very nervous. Now he seemed to carry himself with a certain grace about himself. She then realized it was how predators moved, a subtle hint of danger underlying everyone of his movements. It was unnerving to be around, he gave off such a friendly feeling and at the same time he seemed dangerous. "You can get out of here alright?" Grace asked

"Yes no problem." Naruto said

"Good I need to go track down Jake and try to sway him to our side, try to keep in touch now." Grace said just before walking out of the room. She didn't notice that after she left there was a puff of smoke signaling a clone bursting. The memories going back to the original, the layout of the base now firmly entrenched in his mind. Necessary in case of emergency rescue, happy about his visit Naruto lay down and went to take a small nap, not knowing how vital the layout of the base would be later on.

In Another Room

Colonel Quaritch was pacing back and forth; his entire operation was falling down around him. His funding had been cut in the years, politically he was losing power and he had just received a letter that the military was pulling their troops out in about a year. This would be a huge glaring red X on his spotless military career, all because of that bitch of a researcher, the blonde child, and the Na'vi. He would get revenge if it was the last thing he did, he saw his opportunity though. Jake Sully a crippled marine, perfect for his purposes; offer him his legs back and he would have the man jumping through hoops. With that thought in mind he stalked toward the marine that both parties were in search of.

Quaritich happened to beat Grace there; she only heard the tail end of the conversation "Tell me if you're interested, I'll make it worth your while." Was what she heard from Quaritich. She waited a few minutes; she followed him back to his room. After he entered the room she pushed the door open and then closed. Jake was shocked to see Grace barge into his room so soon after a visit from Quaritich, so shocked he didn't even object when she began talking, "I hope you didn't forget the little speech I gave earlier?" He nodded before she continued to say, "He can't give you your legs back you know that right? Even before RDA lost their influence he couldn't. Those types of lists your on you cannot just jump to the front, most of the people there are in dangerous situations that is why the wait is so long."

"I know, I was planning on telling you about the talk with Quaritich but you found me first. I never planned on doing it anyway; I came here for an adventure. The subjugation of a people would ruin the ecosystem thus ruining my plans even if I morally agreed with the Colonel which I don't. But I don't want him to make my life difficult so I didn't outright turn him down, I honestly don't know what to do." He finished with a frown on his face his unease etched plainly upon his face.

He saw Grace smile before she said, "I knew he was going to approach you, I had already planned to track you down. I didn't expect him to move so quickly though he must be getting desperate. But enough about him I want you to give him information, tell him you agreed. You will still work for me; we need to make him believe he is in control before we brutally rip the walls down around him. The public is getting antsy about this planet, too much time to refine and process Unobtainium. Then the business with Naruto, they have virtually no public support. He will get desperate and order an attack, we will stop him and then the military forces of Pandora will be destroyed forever."

Jake smiled as she finished he said, "I agree this place is to unique to be destroyed, but how am I going to supply him with information? The local Na'vi tribe isn't all that friendly, he might move to someone else if I can't make any progress."

"Let me worry about that, I have friends with the Na'vi. Most will not like you, but the ones with sway will accept you with my blessing. We will just have to set up an excuse for you to meet up with your guide. You will learn the language, culture, and other information. I haven't a clue at who your guide will be, but it will have to be close to my friend for the plan to work. I cannot stress how secretive this will have to be, after a while you will have to dangle some inherent flaw in their lifestyle, like the Tree of Souls, or Home Tree. Then that they won't ever leave peacefully, that should set the Colonel off to his destruction. You might see Naruto during this episode; ignore him unless he contacts you. That is all for now, just make sure you don't give him any truly damaging information. Wait a few months before we give him the necessary attack information, and finally don't include the fact that they won't leave peacefully in a live conversation. Allude to the fact in person, but make sure you outright say it in your video chat. The Colonel is known to check them, so keep the information limited." Grace finished her speech before turning around and quickly walking away. She left an excited and happy Jake, he gets to stay here and not feel bad about it later. Preserving a society was not in any realm of his thoughts about what would happen in this trip.

Jake initially thought they were going to deny him to begin with, when the accepted him he was beside himself. He knew his DNA matched, but he was still physically weak compared to others. He could be considered a liability in a hostile situation, dead weight to be carried. Even when he arrived he just figured he would spend his time walking through the forest making observations that had been made by many others before him. Now he finds out that he is going to help the native Na'vi population, actually get to live with them, and at the same time ruin the life of a total dick. He was content to wait a few days before becoming an agent for Grace. Let the Colonel think he was really thinking over his decision, meanwhile his decision was made since the speech made by Grace earlier in the day. He decided it was time to retire for the day, he seemed to tire easier now than before his injury. Moving around with his arms after he grew up using his legs gets to be very tiring regardless of his previous training. Using the bar that had been placed on the wall beside his bed he pulled himself out of his chair and onto the bed before sleep claimed him for the rest of the night.

Ok I hope that everyone likes the chapter, people might not like how I changed the character's personalities around to suit my needs. I changed a few things and I felt that changed warranted drastic change later on, like the impact of Grace's letter. Imagine if that would have happened in the present time, the public outrage would be enormous. So I limited RDA's influence and the same time the Colonel. Goodbye for now.


	4. Developing Domestics

Okay to start this off I would like to apologize to the readers for such a long period of time in between my updating and the shortness of the coming chapter. I originally wrote the first three chapters during spring break and then I had to go back to school. My teachers then decided to jam pack as much homework and projects as they possible could so I had little to no free time. Now I finished school for the year and have much more free time at my disposal. This chapter is the setup for the ending of the story and I am leaving out a good amount of the training that shows up in the move because I don't own a copy of the movie and only have a vague remembrance of the details of his training. Sadly this also leaves out the emotional and physical bonds that form between them, but I will address it when I reach the actual time jump.

A Few Days Later

A few days have passed and the plans for Jake had been finalized. Grace having used her contact with Mo'at to talk and tell her of the plan, Mo'at agreed with the idea but she was worried about complications. Mo'at told Grace that a guide would meet Jake when he was separated from the group at one point. Grace on her front had begun working with Jake and the other new recruits on piloting their own Avatars. Switching from a human body to a taller, stronger, and undeniably different; most new recruits took a few days of work with their body to become accustomed to it. Jake was a prodigy of sorts, he had the best control of his.

Jake marveled at the feeling of being able to walk again, it was completely awesome. Grace had updated him that he was to get separated at the first opportunity, she had warned him that his guide would tolerate him but they might not be the most civil being to be with. There was an expedition planned for today, he and all the other new pilots would be experiencing the forests of Pandora. He had yet to see the infamous Naruto, but he knew he would see him eventually see him. The Colonel had reacted positively when Jake had told him that he would sneak him information.

Quaritch looked out the window at the forest; the expedition had just walked off into the trees. He was surprised when Jake had taken a few days to respond to his offer, he had expected him to agree the next day. It didn't matter though, Quaritch thought, the patient fisherman gets the fish. All he needed to do was wait until he got the necessary information before crushing the Na'vi people into the Unobtainium rich dirt that covered the planet. Then there would be no glaring failure upon his military record. Unknown to him was just who the bait and who was the fish.

Jake was floored at the fauna and other plants in the forest surrounding him; you could practically taste the life in the air. The emerald green plants with multicolored petals were breathtaking. Just being in the forest he didn't understand how anyone could or would work to destroy this ecosystem. Grace was leading the front of the expedition; meanwhile he was in the back watching for stragglers. The other pilots were almost funny to watch, every once and a while they would stumble or smack their now longer limps into a nearby tree or bush. Jake could see a small smile on Grace's face as she found the new researchers misfortune amusing also. The group was overlooking a cliff when a roar of one of the many predators of the planet of Pandora was heard. The research assistants were immediately worried while Jake and Grace were looking for escape options. They didn't get much chance to act as from the bushes a muscled blue mass crashed into Jake and threw him over the cliff, the Thanator following after Jake's Avatar.

Grace looked worried until movement from the bushes caught her attention, blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned and walked into the bushes where Naruto was hiding, she slipped away unnoticed because of the distracted research team was looking over the cliff searching for signs of Jake. When she was in the fauna surrounding the cliff she immediately sought out Naruto. She saw him standing a few feet away from her, waving her hand at him she heard him say, "Operation separate Jake successful."

"He was thrown off a cliff, he will be lucky to survive." Grace responded.

"I never showed you how I stayed hidden for all those years did I?" Naruto said with a laugh, before he brought both hands up by his chest. Twisting them in a weird position and suddenly they are both surrounded by smoke, there are now three figures in the bushes. Two unknown Na'vi and Grace, as if reading her mind she hears one of the figures say, "I can change myself into whatever I need to, I can also create solid copies of myself. A clone of me is what went over that cliff with Jake, he will be fine. His guide is waiting down there somewhere."

Grace was annoyed with the blonde child in front of her; he acted very recklessly in separating Jake. But it worked, and that is what protected Naruto from her temper. Grace bid him farewell before moving back out to the panicking researchers who had just realized she was missing also.

Grace walked out of the trees to the relief of all researchers present. They had no idea how to get back to the RDA compound to begin with; they would be lost in the woods until they stumbled upon the compound. They heard Grace say, "Time to go back, there are predators out now. I don't want any other problems, if Jake survived the fall he was a marine he should be able to survive in a forest for a few days until we can mount a rescue mission. They walked back to the compound worried about Jake's safety and their own. They jumped at ever twig snapping or noise in the trees, when the compound was in sight they bolted for the air lock and safety.

Quaritch was looking out the window when he saw that the Avatar group was back minus one. He slammed both hands onto his desk in rage when he realized his informant was missing. His papers falling off the sides of his desk creating a mess on the normal pristinely clean floor, if Jake died then his plans would be all but ruined. Even before Grace made it to his office to report the loss he was already making plans for an expedition out into the woods to find the missing man.

A few minutes after Grace left he couldn't hold his anger in anymore, she had just told him that Jake was thrown over a cliff by a lone Thanator. Falling a few hundred feet in an Avatar body was not a very safe thing especially with a giant predator falling with you. His chances at mounting an expedition slim to none now, RDA would right Jake off as a casualty and not both to find him. Declaring him dead, he had suspicions that Grace had something to do with the disappearance, but he had no proof. He was surprised when she informed him of her own rescue party in a few days if there is no sign of Jake. They both knew that sleeping in an Avatar body wasn't possible in the hostile woods of Pandora, but the longer you stayed in the body the more and more your regular body felt incomparable. For Jake especially so, with the crippled legs on his human body it was no wonder that he wanted to spend as much time as possible in the Avatar body.

In the Forest

After falling a few hundred feet with the large cat he was surprised that when they reached the floor of the forest the cat changed into a small blonde child. The child introduced himself as Naruto, which was surprising. The child in front of him was the main source of ire to the Colonel. He was quickly and quietly told that he was stuck in the forest until his guide picked him up, she would be watching and evaluating him on his skills. If he manages to survive the night or suitably impress said guide he would be brought to learn from the Na'vi, if not well then he would be something's snack. Jake was surprised when his temporary guide and instructor vanished in a puff of smoke, he was left confused and alone. Immediately making his way towards higher ground in hopes of avoiding real predators, but on the way down he didn't remain unscathed. A series of small scratches decorated his arms and legs. Throwing fresh blood in the air, leaving a fresh trail of blood for any competent predator to follow, good for them bad for Jake, unknown to him his guide was already stalking and evaluating her would be charge.

With Jake's Guide

She watched the dream walker bumble through the trees and brush of the jungle, cracking twigs and creating a ruckus that had her cringing at the sloppiness of his survival skills. Sighing to herself she didn't understand why the high priestess was approving of this outsider, outsiders caused the death of her sister. They didn't deserve mercy; well she had the option to let the Na'vi wannabe die if they disappointed her suitably. She decided to keep an open mind about the progress of the hunter and step in if he truly needed her help. Which would be quite soon with all the blood droplets he was spilling in the fauna, but she was ready for them to show up.

Ten Miles Away

A big cat reminiscent of the one Naruto met all those years ago, a Thanator was sniffing the air looking for wounded prey. The rumbling of the cat's stomach could be heard from quite a distance, the cat having run into a dry spell in his hunting. A tantalizing scent reaches his nose; a shiver works its way up from his toes. The coppery scent of blood wafts into his nose and his muscles tense in anticipation, turning in the direction of his new prey the Thanator takes off. He sets a brutal pace that will have him arriving at his moving prey in a little under an hour. The unsuspecting prey and his would be guardian unaware of the hunter on the prowl.

An Hour Later

Jake was cursing life right about now; there was a storm raging in full fury outside of his attempt at a shelter. He had kept himself moving until he couldn't anymore and the rain and wind became too much for him to bear. He had found a hollow tree and set up a small fire in the hollow of the tree. The warmth of the fire slowly seeping into his body and banishing the cold that gripped his bones, the crackling of the fire covered the predators approach, and yet he wasn't the target of the hungry predator.

The guide looked on in jealousy of her charges source of warmth, something she lacked. Her need for mobility made her forego the normal hunter's garb meant for this type of weather. Her current clothing doing nothing to keep her warmth in and her skin was changing to a rather interesting shade of purple, and the rain wasn't helping her all that much. In her fit of jealousy she never heard the approaching animal until it roared its challenge and tried to pounce on her. A quick diving roll and she was out of the way of the heavy predator. Cursing at her negligence she missed the blue figure of Jake darting out of the tree's hollow in her aid. She noticed him when she turned and saw him on the pack of said predator trying to inflict any damage he possible could. Looking around for her bow she sees the bow lying in the crook of one of the vine covered trees. She quickly darts over and picks up her bow and gives it a quick glace over. There is no noticeable damage on it to her relief, the quiver still firmly attached to her back she draws and fires arrow after arrow in quick succession. Three shots fired and three shots hit, but not her intended target. Her arrows flew into the bush and three much smaller Viperwolves. Their now cooling corpses tumbled into the clearing, distracting the Thanator as it prowled its way over to the dead animals.

Jake had fallen off the cat in its attempts to shake him off. But when the smaller predators' corpses fell into the clearing the cat immediately darted towards the corpse and began feeding. Another figure dropped down next to him in the clearing and he jumped; a female Na'vi was standing next to him. He gave her a once over and saw she was completely ill dressed for the weather. He gently guided her to his hollow and pushed her down next to the fire, throwing some small twigs and branches on the fire. They sat together in silence for a while before she said, "Tomorrow I will take you to Home Tree, I was skeptical about you at first but you risked your own safety to help me. You blunder around like a blind calf but your heart is in the right place." Jake just nodded his head and stocked the fire, their silence only being broken by the crunch of bone from a thankful predator and the crackle of a hasty fire.

The Next Day

Jake waited around the fire all night stoking it to keep the warmth in the clearing. The big cat had left at some point of the night and Jake was tired in the morning. He didn't notice when the soft shallow breathing of the Na'vi stopped and she began moving about their small shelter. He jerked into alertness when he realized she had approached and touched his shoulder. She seemed amused by his reaction and a small giggle reached his ears. She opened her mouth and said, "My name is Neytiri, I will now guide you to our village and with the aid of my mother you will be trained in the Na'vi arts." With her piece said she took off into the trees and set a fast pace towards their encampment.

Jake was near exhaustion as they both finally arrived at the home of the local Na'vi populous, he noticed that the Na'vi in the tree immediately drew bows and trained them on himself, but he ignored it and placed his faith in his guide to keep him safe. Because he realized as soon as he walked into the camp he was completely in their mercy. Taking a brief glance around he sees the crowd of Na'vi on the ground parting like the sea, a lone female figure walked up to him and looked him up and down before grabbing his arm and guiding him into a small cabin and put him down. She then said, "Sleep you have had a trying night and you need rest, we will talk again tonight or tomorrow." With that said Jake let the sweet blissfulness of sleep claim him and his conscious be guided back to his body of origin.

RDA Compound

The scientists were in a buzz, Grace watched on as they scampered around like bees at a hive as Jake returned to the world of consciousness. He told them of how he was in the Na'vi camp and he would be receiving training in their culture and other such practices. The envy and jealousy in the air was palpable, but no hostile intent was in the air. The group of scientists weren't a violent bunch, and the opportunity he was given could soon be offered to others. With that thought in mind they smothered their envy and congratulated him on his success.

Grace looked across the room and saw Quaritch looking over the groups of scientists a smirk that would do a predator proud on his face. You could see that his cunning and merciless mind was already running scenarios and plans to subjugate the Na'vi. Finally he settled upon a particularly cruel plan, a plan from the past. Quaritch couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thoughts of his plan, "Why change a classic." Was the primary thought running through his mind.

Grace just shook her head at the foolish Colonel, he had no idea how out maneuvered he was going to be in the end. She released a sigh, and was nervous and was trying to anticipate just when she would receive contact from Naruto again. But time is what they had and they had to play defensive not offensive; waiting for Quaritch to play his cards then crush him like a bug. She watched Jake interact with the scientists for a few minutes before he politely retreated to his room for some rest and relaxation.

One Year Later (This is the training period)

Jack couldn't help but remember how much his life has changed over the past year, playing as a double agent for Grace against Quaritch was taxing and he had to make sure to stay completely focused to not spill certain facts that the Colonel would need to remain ignorant of. He couldn't stop his body from reacting when he thought of Neytiri; they had come a long way from the semi-hostile nature that their initial meeting had. Jake realized she was hard headed but very caring, affected by the death of her sister at the hands of RDA. Once he had broken through the walls she surrounded herself with he couldn't be happier. The year they spent together was tough on him physically. Having to learn an entirely different culture along with all the little idiosyncrasies that make up their society; flying was probably his favorite aspect of the Na'vi life, well baring Neytiri. The freedom you experience when you are directing another life form through the sky and just experiencing the thrill of an adventure. The terror brought down when he saw the Toruk for the first time, the majestic and grace that is displayed by all the inhabitants baring the Humans. 

Spiritually he couldn't help but feel completely free, he had finished his training and was considered an adult when he and Neytiri took their relationship even farther. The experience would be something he would never ever want to forget. The lush florae surrounding them as they became partners for life, and the feeling of being complete for the first time since his accident. Afterwards he told her everything about himself, she knew that he wasn't a true Na'vi, but she didn't know about Naruto or the storm that was brewing in the future. She accepted him fully and even though her parent remained ignorant of their coupling they both felt that their blessing would be given regardless.

Later today he had a meeting with Quaritch that would outline the plan for the endgame situation; this meeting would lead to freedom of the Na'vi or the destruction. Jake could only hope that the combined brain power of both Naruto and Grace would end it with little to no loss of life on both sides. Because even though he didn't really get along with most of the soldiers here they were still here on orders and they had some innocence in their actions. Like Trudy for example, she was on RDA's payroll but was still sympathetic to their cause. Jake could only sigh to himself and just hope for the best as he wheeled his chair into Quaritch's office to find out what his plans were.

One maybe two chapters left, I don't know when I am going to finish it nor do I know how I am truly ending it. I have a few ideas and I need to run them through my head for a bit, because when I goes from my mind to being typed it doesn't satisfy me.


	5. Ending of An Empire

I just want to apologize to any of my readers who were waiting for this, this is the final chapter. I had to finish my senior year and work all summer to pay for a car for college, I am finally getting settled in, and had just bought a laptop a few days ago. I tried to end it how I felt it was going, and I just want to apologize in advance if you find the final battle to be terrible or tacky, but I was quite baffled on how to describe an aerial battle, there is to many variables for me, but if you like it that's good. Flame if you wish, but I tried.

Jack followed Quaritch into his office with a sense of caution in his movements. The quarters of the Colonel were new and an unfamiliar territory for the resident Avatar. The quarters were surprisingly lavish compared to the Spartan interior that you would have expected in the furnishings of a military man. Decorating the room were a series of pictures and small display cases. A few notable items happened to be a rather large pearl white fang of an unknown large predator. The next display of note was Quaritch standing in front of the rubble of one of his previous military conquests. A few plaques from various officials in the government decorating him for valor and courage in the face of danger; yet one such frame stood out among the decorations that seemed to have been showered upon by the Colonel. It was a forced retirement letter. From what Jake could read of the letter, the Colonel was discharged from the service for his overzealous training methods and the loss of life that usually resulted from his methods. If they weren't on opposing sides Jake could have respected the man in front of him, he did what he felt was right and didn't care about treading upon toes to get the job done. But unfortunately it was the policy of ignoring the red tape that separated him from the service, upon which he was hired by the RDA as a security consultant. At which point he began his own security force for the company to protect their interest, keeping his title of Colonel out of respect for the man.

Jake returned his attention back to Quaritch just as he pulled two pictures out from the top drawer of his desk; he slid them across the desk. The two figures were both obviously of the Na'vi populous of the local tribe. The shots were taken from a great distance away and were of terrible quality, but the two figures were both still clearly identifiable. Mo'at and her husband Eytukan. Taking the two pictures into his hand he studied them while Quaritch rummaged around in his desk some more. He began to speak, "You know I thought long and hard over how we would and could deal with the Na'vi population. The solution finally hit me, I was thinking about other such interactions between new populations and then I thought about the most successful conquest over an indigenous population." Quaritch seemingly found what he was looking for; he slid a page that was ripped from some book. The page from the book after a quick glance over was a page from Spanish history. Quickly looking back to the pictures Quaritch's plan became clear in my mind. The targets confirmed, Jake couldn't help but think how terrifyingly effective said plan could be if the natives were taken unaware by the plan.

Quaritch could see the Jake make the connection between the pictures and the page. Quaritch knew that Jake was a smart person, better than the average person but nowhere near the intellect of his twin. Sadly he was eternally compared and most didn't know how terrible it was to have to stand in the shadows of a genius of a brother. Quaritch knew that with Jake on board with his plans then there was nothing that could stand in the way of his success. That taking the leaders would be easy, and with the leaders captives the populous would immediately surrender.

Jake listened intently as the Colonel outlined his plan. In two weeks the plan would commence, it was up to Jake to capture the two leaders. If possible, if not, well then it was Jake's job to at least lure them both out of camp either individually or at the same time. Jake half-heartedly bantered back and forth with the Colonel trying to figure out the best way to take the leaders. They decided to take them both at the same time, with a blitz style attack. Jake would lure them, along with Neytiri into a clearing just outside the Na'vi encampment. A small group of marines would remain outside the clearing ready to spring the trap, and then when the targets enter the clearing the trap would spring. Gas canisters and heavy duty nets to capture the leaders. A quick air extraction and then it was over. Conquest in the bag, trade the leaders for the land. Once RDA gets ahold of the first deposit of Unobtainium then they would immediately gain the support needed to subjugate the whole planet. The target; the Tree of Souls. They would bomb the tree until there was a few million pounds of Charcoal.

Jake knew that if the Tree of Souls fell then the Na'vi would fall with it. They would be scattered and confused, a major hub of information gone. Thousands of years of information gone in the flash, burned away by capitalistic greed. This would not happen, even if he had to die to stop it, the tree would not fall.

A Few Hours Later

Jake rolled his wheelchair out of Quaritch's office, headed towards the Avatar program. He had information to relay, and a plan to destroy. Quaritch looked on as he saw Jake wheel himself away, noticing the speed at which he headed to begin the plan. He didn't know that he was wrong, if he did he might have tried to stop him, but then he would need a new plan. The fate of the Na'vi rested on Jake's shoulders, if he betrayed the People, the planet would be strip mined.

Jake lay down in the Avatar bed, he closed his eyes and his consciousness surged towards his other body.

Unknown Area

Jake woke up and realized he had no idea where he was; he looked around and saw no trees, no green, and no escape. Stretching out the kinks in his muscles Jake stood up and began his trek towards a speck on light in the distance. He walked for a few minutes, the light steadily getting brighter and brighter. The tunnel he was in was getting wider the further he traveled. After a few minutes of walking, he was suddenly thrust into a clearing. Turning back around to look at the sudden change in scenery, he sees no sign of the tunnel he was just traveling through. A tree was behind him and he reached back and watched as his hand disappeared into the tree. There was no resistance. It was very interesting but his experimenting was cut short by someone clearing their throat. Jake spun around in a defensive position, only to see a small blonde figure. Jake relaxed his guard as he recognized the person. Naruto stood in front of him again. He was starting to get annoyed, couldn't he start a conversation with him normally. Getting kidnapped and thrown off a cliff, didn't anyone teach him manners? Jake didn't know that the person that taught Naruto manners was an immortal demon without morals, but that is just semantics.

Naruto opens the conversation, "So you met with Quaritch right? What is his plan?" Jake heard the questions and took his time answering them as completely as he could, and it took about a half hour to explain what would happen and during the explaination Naruto frequently interrupted Jake with a question here and there. At the end they sat in silence for a few minutes, Naruto began, "Well, the first step is to let Quaritch catch Mo'at, and Eytukan…"

Two Weeks Later

Jake led three figures into the woods, Neytiri and the two targets walked into an abandoned clearing, Jake stepped into the middle of the clearing, followed by his guests. He made small talk for a few minutes before he said, "I'm Sorry" And the trap was sprung. The three Na'vi tried to run, but the gas canisters blocked their vision and they were quickly snared by the nets. The irritating fumes were blown away by an engine from above. A small lightly armored gunship dropped in to the clearing. The soldiers filed into the clearing, Quaritch riding down proudly the ship as he saw his captives. Jake stood until his Avatar body dropped abruptly, lifelessly to the floor, Neytiri's cries drowned out by the descending machinery. Quaritch jumped down from the aircraft as the struggling figures were dragged onto the airships. Walking over to the lone struggling figure in the clearing he says, "You have two days to evacuate the Tree of Souls, if you don't comply then they will be put to death and we will bomb the tree anyway. So to give you the chance to save your leaders and people, evacuate or die. If you don't believe me this is a hand grenade" He took out a small hand held explosive, turning to a tree he threw it near the base. "If this is what I can do by hand, what do you think we can do to the tree?" With that he jumped up on the ship and they disappeared into the sky

Flashback

"What" Jake yelled, Naruto waited a few minutes for Jake to calm down before he started, "We need Quaritch to think he is in control, if he is in control then he will get over confident and not alter his plan. They will not come to harm, but the next part is the end game. After he captures them, to further break their spirit he will probably bring them on the flagship as he bombs the place, and that is where the next part of the plan comes into play…"

End Flashback

Quaritch was expecting Grace to raise some hell about the captives, but he severely underestimated the tenacity of the woman. Within five minutes of the prisoners being brought in, she was in front of him screaming at him. His ears were still ringing as he thought back to it, After showing her the video log of Jake saying that they couldn't negotiate he said, "We knew we couldn't solve this peacefully, they have what we want. I thought you would be happy. We gave them a chance to surrender." He wasn't expecting to be slapped, cheek smarting from the stinging blow. He had a hard time not returning a blow, nothing good ever came from hitting a female. The last thing RDA needed was another bad PR incident, he could see the headlines "Colonel smacks around harmless female scientist" he was sure that he was being taped at the moment. So he took the high road for once and just had her escorted out. There was a minor incident where a scientist took a swing at a soldier, that gave him grounds to have them all locked up until the end of the campaign.

A Few Days Later

Quaritch could feel a headache forming, somehow the scientists escaped. And worse yet they had Jake prisoner. The last he saw of them was when they were dragging a struggling Jake into a ship and taking off. A defecting soldier, they would be dealt with harshly when caught, but four civilians wouldn't have enough time to get his plan out of Jake, hopefully. In six hours it would be over. Quaritch poured a glass of whisky, toasted to Jake, and downed the burning liquid.

Five Hours Later

Jake stood in front of the Na'vi population, he stood proud. The mining of the planet would end today, one way or another. Jake stood in from of the Tree of Souls, the Na'vi sitting in circles surrounding him. Hands interlocked chanting and rocking, he was talking as Neytiri translated. "The Sky People are coming, and they will try to rain fire, to destroy the Tree of Souls. They will try to force us out, because they think they have us backed into a corner. They will experience the fury of Eywa, we will prevail, we will survive, and we will expel the Sky People." At the end of the speech he took a step to the side and the meditating figure of Naruto came into view. A new appendage decorating his body, a queue leading from the back of his head to the pink strands of the Tree of Souls, a red glow drifting down from the braid of nerves, the red glow slowly drifting down into the tree, an eerie presence began manifesting. A loud hissing of an angry predator echoed throughout the clearing.

An Hour Later

His soldiers operated with precision drilled into them from the beginning of their training, and that would be his unfortunate downfall. His enemy knew exactly when he would strike, they knew his forces. There was no unknown factor except that of the natives. Even if he knew all the players and their movements, no amount of planning would have been able to save him. He would be facing the wrath of an angry god. But he was sailing into blissful death with a cocky smirk on his face. The first thing that suggested something was wrong happened immediately after they were within a mile of the target. The Flux Vortex abruptly stopped and faded. Their systems immediately began picking up data, a heavy concentration of Na'vi in the trees, and the stolen aircraft on the ground near the tree.

The next sign of something going very wrong was when both captives suddenly had a predatory smirk on their faces. Shortly after the sophisticated ground units began picking up seismic activity that was when all hell broke loose. A loud hiss resounded even up in the sky, and looking down at the Tree of Souls he saw the basket that protects the tree from the sky break apart. The ground was shaking now, he watched trees topple down and crush the ground units. The basket pieces began rising off the ground, extending to form to hands. Trees rose up behind the arms as a figure pushed itself out of the ground. Twenty minutes later, Quaritch looked on in horror as the figure rose out of the ground. Towering at over 350m tall, and made up of trees. The figure was similar to a creature of myth. Made up of many of the towering trees of Pandora each limb was incorporated into the body mass, held together by dirt and an Unobtainium core. An Ent towered far above the tree line below. Massive jagged clawed hands hanging at its sides, a series of vines hanging down the back made the figure look like a crude Na'vi, and for some reason that thought scared Quaritch. It was then that he heard his captives speak in clear unbroken English, "You wanted to harm Eywa, Eywa is strong, Eywa is eternal, and Eywa will strike the finishing blow." The two captives disappeared in a burst of smoke, and then the Ent began to move.

Eywa's temporary Ent body began moving, rearing back one big arm and taking a downward swipe. The massive arm crushed two of the smaller gunships that were paralyzed in fear at the behemoth in front of them. Swatting the ships into the ground, there was no chance of survival. The falling hand clipped one of the drop ships that were carrying the explosives, and unfortunately for the soldiers that ship didn't go right down. Veering to the left, the ship crashed into a smaller aircraft, a massive explosion rocked the skies as the bomb detonated prematurely. The explosives damaging nearly half of the air ships, and raining death down upon the ground infantry men, who failed to evade the falling debris. Many of the engines powering the ships sucked up the exploding debris and sputtered to a grinding halt. Crippled in the sky most were sitting ducks. The other half of the ships began moving into action, unloading all the missiles on the massive figure. Missile after missile collided with the Ent, small fires began sprouting. Chunks of the tree warrior were blown off by the ordinances. But the damage was superficial at best. Eywa took another swing, only clipping a few ships, it was then that Quaritch thought of his only hope. He ordered his ship to fly higher in the sky, to try and get above the tree warrior. Sailing over 500 feet above the giant, he orders the crew to drop their ordnance on the stationary figure.

Eywa knew about the pest flying high above, a semi-intelligent creature running on instinct, knew that crushing the enemies moral was at times more effective than complete destruction. Waiting until the last moment and moving with speed far greater than she previously showed she caught the falling bomb and threw it towards the remaining troops. When it exploded she let out a devastating roar, further lowering the moral.

Quaritch could only watch in horror as the bomb was redirected right at his remaining forces. Grabbing his radio he ordered an immediate retreat, this conquest was a failure against such overwhelming force. He watched the bomb explode; the fallen debris of nearly three quarters of his fleet decorated the ground. His limping forces retreated as he watched the Ent meld back into the ground.

Flashback

"Eywa will deal with his forces, you rally the people. Grace will handle the politics." Naruto said cryptically. "Once the people are united, then we will be able to cement their spot for many years to come using overwhelming force and human greed."

Flashback End

Quaritch and his fleet limped back into their home base, the loss of their forces were only smaller than the loss in their moral. But it would only get worse in the coming days when Grace's portion of revenge began, then the true losses would begin to show.

Epilogue

A Few Days Later

Parker Selfridge was currently pulling his hair out in frustration, RDA was pulling out of Pandora, and they were bought out. The ICA had received an offer they could not refuse. RDA was bought out by a brand new company called The People, the CEO was Grace. They contacted ICA a few weeks ago and promised refined Unobtanium at one fourth of the price that the RDA was charging. Along with a hefty incentive of a huge sum of the mineral. RDA had the contract because of through the use of intimidation, capital, and a few backroom deals. They were offered a chance to make a counter offer, but it would bankrupt the company. The price of sale was the first problem, The People were offering better product at one fourth the cost of anything they could produce, and then there was the down payment. The People had managed to get a hold of 500 kilograms of the refined mineral, in the ten years of mining RDA had only managed to get almost 1200 kilograms. They would face catastrophic losses either way, but they had no counter offer. RDA lost the contract, and Parker received a letter that 'requested' his resignation.

In the Years to Come

Quaritch was too valuable to lose, and he just received a slap on the wrist. He became a more cautious person and the experience on the planet humbled him. His training methods became less severe and the quality of his soldiers increased. They worked harder under the looser training, and eventually were physically superior to that of his previous soldiers. Quaritch also began training a successor and to this day doesn't know the fate of Jake or that he was betrayed.

Jake on Earth received a hero's funeral and was declared KIA, he had no family, but received a small monument funded by The People, and designed by Quaritch. Spartan in design it was a small obelisk with the names of all the fallen soldiers. Jake didn't die and was eventually transferred over to his Na'vi body. There was some tension between Jake and Neytiri's brother who opposed their relationship. Jake won his approval through the conquest of the Toruk. He grew a family with Neytiri, she kept herself busy with Grace and they formed a small family. Unfortunately they couldn't have children because of Jake's Avatar body being part human and Na'vi caused them to be genetically incompatible. That didn't get in the way of their relationship and they adopted orphans which they raised like their own.

The People, the company began massively exporting the mineral Unobtanium to Earth. They used the massive profits they generated to buy up massive tracks of desert. The company under the guidance of Grace began shipping excess Unobtainium to Earth and had it implanted into the ground. They began revitalizing the vast tracks of land using the mineral and then selling the land for a massive profit, many tried, but they ultimately failed. The People grew to be one of the wealthiest companies under the guidance of Grace, and then it was taken over by her successor Neytiri. There were some initial problems and talks of the company being taken over and run by the government. But the moment they tried the Unobtainium stopped flowing and the newly revitalized land began reverting back to how it was before. The decision was quickly repealed and it was run for many more years. Passed down through the Na'vi by a trained successor, eventually over 50% of the Earth had been owned by The People, and then life began to bleed into other parts of the planet. The life energy of the planet was restarted and the planet eventually healed itself with help from the company.

Now onto the last and most influential figure in this situation, well figures. They remained drained for a few days, and such a massive use of reality altering left both persons out of commission. They later had to manipulate the earth back into place because of all the destroyed forests from the falling debris. Naruto and Kyuubi, after their part in the final battle they began working with The People to revitalize Earth, Kyuubi began teaching Naruto to create Unobtainium as a control exercise. The crystallization process being very intensive and required great control, but there was a side purpose. Naruto was the secret behind the company. He provided the mineral to heal the planet, Kyuubi's energy being too volatile to be used on the damaged planet. So through the combined efforts of Naruto and Kyuubi they healed the Earth. In secret The People began drilling a deep well towards the center of the earth. Once the Earth began repairing itself naturally, they deposited a massive amount of Unobtainium created by Kyuubi. The massive battery of energy near the core combined with the smaller deposits of Naruto jump started life production. Their job done both retreated from Pandora into a state of hibernation until they were needed. Naruto stopped aging around his mid-twenties. They would wake up for two days a year and create a supply of Unobtainium for The People. This kept up for many years until the need for the mineral died off and they stopped production. Naruto and Kyuubi spend years and years in solitude perfecting any and every ninja skill achievable until Naruto managed to turn himself into a chakra creature. He and Kyuubi remained together if they needed to be needed in the future.

On a side note, it was discovered that the crystalized mineral acted like a universal remedy for some terrible conditions. People began carrying it around and life spans increased. The ambient energies in the crystal seeped into their bodies. Cancer began dying out and people were healthier and stronger. Life became better and better, but that didn't happen for hundreds of years.

Well that was the end, I feel like everyone will hate it. But it was the only way I could think of ending it. I just have to say that one reviewer in particular inspired me with the final battle, Frytrix. I know that an Ent was quite terrible, but I liked it. The lack of action is because I have yet to figure out how to do a good fight scene. I have issues getting it from my head to the paper. So I will apologize again and would like to thank you guys for reading. I have a few stories that I previously wrote, and then pulled because they were lacking something.


End file.
